galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Drop Rates
/ / , Editor= }} 'About Drop Rates' Drop rate is the common term used to describe how often on average an item can be obtained from a particular activity, the number is usually given as a percentage chance, although the 1 in 10 .. 1 in 20 type description is also often used to discuss drop-rate, the term is used by the developers (IGG) to discuss this subject. If the activity drop-rate is 1% then the item will on average be obtained from the activity (Instances, Restricted Instances etc.) about 1 time in 100. On the Treasure Box page is a list of estimated drop rates from the Normal Instances, they range from 10% (for lower level) to 7% (for higher level). There's been a lot of debate and controversy about the drop rates in this game, particularly when there is any changes made to drop-rates (at least twice so far), it's by far the most discussed aspect of the game both on the forums and in-game chat. 'Some Frequently Asked Questions:' 'Q: Why does it take so much Time?' A: Farming The perception of low drop rates is principally about time, Constellations and later Instances and Restricted Instances take a long time to complete. Also high levels of Alt. farming and bot farming have lead to the drop rates being lowered (by IGG) in many cases, however, by having the time taken to complete these very long, the drop rates don't have to be nerfed so hard to prevent excessive farming. 'Q: Why won't X Y Z item drop?' A: It Varies.. There are at least a couple of reasons: 1/ The drop is one of 4 or 5 items that can drop from the instance or whatever, this means you have 1 in 20 (5%) base drop plus 1 in 5 (20%) chance to get the item you want, or to put it more clearly you have a 20% chance of a 5% chance, therefore 1% overall chance of that specific item. 2/ It seems during changes made in oct 2011 to prevent excessive alt/bot farming, the drop rate for instances falls after achieving a successful item drop or maybe 2 drops from that instance in one day, however this is player speculation and has never been confrmed, as the drop-rates are decided at the server it would be difficult to confirm, but many believe that wait till tommorow and then try again is the right approach. 'Q: Can't IGG just raise the drop rate?' A: Probably not.. Ok so.. maybe you don't want to hear this, but, the simple answer is the drop rates are low for a reason, it keeps the value of items high on the Trading Center and prevents farmers from making excessive profits. 'Q: What is the drop rate for item "X"' A: We don't know.. Truth is that we don't know many of the drop rate percentages, the data on the treasure box page and lucky wheel page are mostly guesstimates, and we can't even really make a decent guess at many of the rest (Constellations etc.). Category:Walkthrough Category:Glossary